Dark Angel
by blossommonkey
Summary: When Tony Stark's daughter digs into her past looking for the reason her biological family gave her up, she stumbles across a web of lies that has ruined many lives. With the help of her newly founded brother, they will bring down the two men responsible for all their suffering.
1. Prologue

_Author note: _

_This is my new story, a crossover of Harry Potter and Ironman/Avengers….. Just went and saw Ironman 3 and I think I may ignore it. Not too sure right now._

_So that everything in this story will fit, the events of Harry Potter will be moved up. The time line will be as follows:_

_2000- Harry's born_

_2003- Iron Man 1_

_2004- Iron Man 2_

_2005- Avengers_

_2011-First Harry Potter Book_

_And so forth. I do not own anything except my characters…..Those are mine. Please review, tell me what you like, don't like, constructive criticism is always welcome….. On the other hand if you are looking to troll, that is not welcomed. This story also involves some gay relationships, it you have a problem with it remember that you are the one who chose to read it, so no complaining because I'm not changing a thing. _

_With that out of the way hope you like it._

_Prologue _

_July 31, 2000_

James Potter sat in the waiting room at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, waiting to hear news about his wife who had gone into labor 3 hours ago. On either side of him sat his two best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and across from him was his wife's best friend Severus Snape.

To keep his mind off the fact that he was becoming a father at that very moment, James reflected on his newly founded friendship with his most hated enemy from school. It was Lily, which had got both men to see that they had, in fact, nothing to fight over in the first place. James had always thought that Severus was out to steal Lily from him, but Severus it turned out was gay.

That train of thought lead to the, very disturbing, memory of finding none other than Remus and Severus, making out in his hall closet that finally convinced the man that Snape was really gay. From there the friendship grew. It turned out that Severus was actually good at pranking people. The two could be found setting pranks for Sirius and Remus.

Any further train of thought vanished when the healer came through the door with a smile on his face.

"Lord Potter, you and your friends may go and see your wife now, and might I say, congregations on becoming a father." The healer turned and walked off leaving the four men to rush off to see Lily.

When they walked into her room they had the biggest shock of their lives. Lily was sitting up in her bed holding not one, but two children, one in a pink blanket and the other in a blue one. James could not speak, but slowly made his way to his wife's side sitting softly on the edge of the bed.

"James," Lily began, "I would like you to meet your son, Harry James Potter, and daughter, Christina Lily Potter." Lily handed James his son and heir, tears of happiness slowly pouring down his face.

They looked back at each other sharing a silent conversation before addressing the others in the room.

"Sirius, Lily and I would like you to be Harry's godfather; and Severus we want you as Christina's. Is that acceptable?" James asked handing the godfathers their respected godchild. Both smiled in acceptance.

_Two days later_

Lily and James were sitting in the office of their family healer, waiting for the man to give them news that was apparently very important_._

"Lord and Lady Potter, thank you for coming on such short notice." The healer started taking a seat behind his desk. "I'm afraid I have some bad news regarding the test results that came back on Christina."

"What is wrong? How bad is it?" Lily asked with wide eyes that were filled with fear.

"She will live, but I'm afraid that she is a Squib." Both parents sat back with shock written across their face.

Neither one said anything on the way back home. James informed their friends of the news, while Lily went and held her children. She decided in her mind that she would love them both regardless.

_Three months later_

Albus Dumbledore sat in the Potter family living room with the small family, watching them interact with one another. He cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Now I would not come if it was not important," he started putting on his most grandfatherly look. "A prophecy has recently come to light that I believe may concern your son and the Dark Lord."

"What does it say Headmaster?" James pulled his family closer to him.

"That Harry will be the one to bring the Dark Lord down."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm afraid I am. You will need to go into hiding of course, and I suggest getting rid of Christina."

Lily jumped to her feet, holding her daughter close. "How can you say such a thing. We will never give her up."

"It is what is best, she will only get in the way of raising Harry to defeat the Dark Lord."

James choose this moment to step in. "I think it is time you left Headmaster, thank you for the warning." He finished by slamming the door in his face.

_October 31, 2001_

The family of four were sitting in the living room of their home, playing on the floor, when the wards went off. James jumped to his feet, screaming for Lily to take the children and run. Voldemort tore the house, killing James first. He burst through the door of the nursery killing Lily next.

What happened next was nothing short of a miracle. Harry's magic in sensing the danger surrounded both him and his sister, creating a barrier of love that the two toddlers shared with each other, to reflect the Death Curse back at its caster.

Dumbledore was the first on the scene followed by Minerva McGonagall.

"Albus, is anybody still alive?"

"It seems that the children are. Young Mr. Potter has killed Voldemort for now."

"What do you mean for now?" she took both children in her arms, trying to calm them down.

"He will come back, and when he does we will be ready."

"Well in any case we need to contact Severus and Sirius to come and get the children."

"They won't be able to. Sirius has been taken in for betraying the Potters and Severus is facing trial as a death eater. No, we will send Harry to live with his relatives and Christina will be taken to a muggle orphanage in America like she should have been a long time ago.

With that Albus took both children and apparated away, setting course their new fates.


	2. Chapter 1

_Author Note:_

_Yep, no sleep for me, anyway, typical disclaimer, I don't own anything except my characters._

_If anything in the prologue was not clear, send me a message so that I can clear it up._

_This chapter will focus on Christina and what happens to her. Also Coulson is alive…. Can't kill him, Sorry. This one is shorter than the last but hey its one in the morning. Please review and tell me that you think._

Chapter 1

_November 18, 2007: Stark Tower, New York_

"Tony_, _what are you doing up so late?" One blurry eyed scientist wrapped his arms around his husband as he sat staring at a computer screen in his lab.

"Sorry babe, I just couldn't stop thinking about us deciding to adopt." Tony turned around and pulled Bruce closer.

After the events of New York, Pepper had left him. She still ran the company and they were still friends, but she said that her heart belonged elsewhere. He understood, and in the following months, with the help of Bruce, he rebuilt the tower and his life's work. Somewhere along the way the mad scientists fell in love, and just thirteen months after the attack they had a beautiful June wedding.

"I know we have been married for only six months, but I want a family, with you." Bruce looked down and started to back away before two strong arms pulled him back. A hand to his chin made him look up into chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm with you on this. I was just looking up places to adopt, and looking at the kids."

"Did you find any you like?"

"Now you're making me feel like I'm shopping."

"Oh shut up, so any?"

"One or two are notable."

"Well we will go out tomorrow, let's get some sleep now ok."

"Fine, Jarvis, bookmark the pages and shut down."

_Yes sir, will that be all?_

"That's it"

hr/

The following day brought the two men outside the orphanage of St. Mary's in Brookland. Kids were running around the place at top speeds chasing each other. A women came up to them looking like someone who was dragged off the streets, her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes like she was hung over.

"What can I do you gentlemen for?" she asked trying to sound seductive, but not working.

"Well," Tony started, noticing that some of the kids had stopped and were looking at them with interest, "My husband and I are looking into adopting."

"Of course you are." Not masking the sneer, "Well if you find one you want, find Angelia, fill out the forms." She walked off, shoving some of the children out of her way.

Bruce grabbed Tony's arm, "Come on love, lets walk around."

The doctor in Bruce couldn't help but look every child they came across over. While he was with one that had a nasty cut on his leg, Tony noticed a little girl sitting by a window all by herself. She had black hair that reached the middle of her back that swayed in the breeze of the open window she looked out.

No one came near her, and those in the room gave her nervous glances. As he got closer he notices what seemed to be tattoos on her upper arms. Tony sat down next to her waiting for her to look back at him.

"If you're looking for older kids, they hangout upstairs." She never looked at him, but her voice was clear and if looks were anything to go by she was no more than 5.

"Nope, just wondering around, what's your name?" He asked, getting her to finally turned to look at him. His breath caught in his throat as he took in startling green eyes, that for one so young held so much sadness.

"Christina, but I prefer Mia, Mr. Stark." Tony sat there shocked.

"How did you know my name?"

"I follow your work. I love science and math." She turned back to the window.

Bruce looked over and noticed that Tony was actually talking to a kid, a little girl with black hair and green eyes. He walked over to them and kneeled next to Tony.

"Bruce, I would like you to meet Mia, Mia this is my husband Bruce."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Banner." Bruce was just as shocked as Tony had been. This little girl knew who he was, more importantly she was not moving away or looking at him with fear.

"How old are you?"

"I turned 7 in July." She knew she was small for age, the other kids made sure to remind her. She subconsciously rubbed her arms making the fabric of her shirt come up, showing off the tattoos of feathers on her arms.

"What is that on your arm?" Bruce asked pulling the sleeves up to get a better look, but before he could she jumped up and started backing away.

"They are nothing. I have to go." With that she ran away mumbling. If it wasn't for the good hearing that came with being the Hulk, Bruce would have never heard her. "Why do I have to be such a freak? No one wants a freak." His heart broke with those words. Him and Tony stood and watched her leave

"Tony," he started. Arms wrapped around him from behind.

"I know Bruce, I know"

"She thinks she's a freak."

"I heard. Lets find this Angelia person, I think we found who we are looking for."


	3. Chapter 2

_Author Note: So since everyone knows, or should know, about Harry growing up, I'm going to focus more on Christina. Ok, so like normal the wonderful worlds of Harry Potter and Marvel could not, in my life time, ever come close to being mine. I will have to do with this story._

_The response I have had from this story over such a short amount of time was amazing, so thank yall! Please review, and help me with any errors. Also thank you to those who did review, your words have helped a lot._

_**Chapter 2**_

"No, I'm afraid you can't adopt her." It turned out that Angelia as just as unsavory as her counterpart. Her hair was obviously dyed blond and no amount of makeup could help her.

"What do you mean by that? We have all the paper work filled out and ready to go." Tony, by this point, was ready to blow. These ladies had given them the run around for the past hour, trying to delay the adoption.

The first women, Darla, came back into the room. They had finally found out her name after Angelia went screaming it at the top of her lungs when she realized the child that the two scientists wanted to adopt was none other than the freak.

"I can't under good conscience let you adopt her because she is a good for nothing freak." Darla sat on the arm of Tony's chair, making him resist the urge to shove her off.

Bruce while known for his great ability to stay calm in the most stressful places, he was married to Tony after all, was almost pushed over the edge at Mia being called a freak once more. "How about you two start explaining why you insist on calling her a freak."

"She is a mutant, therefore a freak." This comment just about had both men on the floor with laughter.

Tony took a moment to breath before putting back on his serious face. "Her being a mutant is the least of our worries. Now sign the papers and hand her over."

"You're going to have to have a lawyer present, or I can't sign anything." Darla batted her eyelashes, pushing both men out the office door. "Come again one you have one."

Bruce looked to Tony to see the man already on the phone with his lawyers as he walked to the front door of the orphanage. He went to follow, when movement to his right caught his eye. There in a door way stood Mia, with her head bowed in defeat.

He walked over and kneelt in front of her, raising her head to meet her eyes "Tony and me will be back tomorrow morning to pick you up, ok? So be ready and waiting." Bruce couldn't help but smile at the hope that lit up her eyes, and the smile just got bigger when she through her arms around his neck.

Right then he knew he would fight for her, whatever it took.

That night and the next morning the matron let it be known her dislike for the mutant being adopted. Mia understood more than the average kid. She knew that they all hated her for something out of her control. When the tattoos appeared over a year ago, she went searching for answers. A mutant; that was the books said she was.

Mia spent time hidden from the world, trying to find out what the tattoos meant. To her surprise, when she concentrated on them enough, the tattoos popped from her skin to form sleek black wings with silver in them. That day was the most joyous day of her life, or it was until the matron walked into her room and saw the wings. The scars that were left that day served as a reminder that no one could ever love a mutant.

Or so she thought. The great Tony Stark and his husband wanted her. They even threatened the matron, Mr. Banner had hugged her. She rushed about the building making sure she had everything before she came to rest with her bags in front of the old wooden door.

"Freak, come here." Darla stood by the front door, looking as ugly as ever. Mia slowly made her way over. Something didn't seem right to her, but she went anyway.

She stood in front of the matron, looking up at her. Darla's look of indifference turned into one of hate, and with a movement that should have impossible for the haggard women, she plunged a knife that Mia never even saw, right into her heart.

Mia's eyes got big with shock, her small hand came up to slowly touch the handle. Darla bent down to whisper in her ear. "Freaks like you don't deserve happiness." Then she grabbed Mia's arm and shoved her out the door.

She stumbled and fell, expecting to hit concrete, when arms caught her and turned her over. She looked up into Mr. Starks eyes, in realization that they did come back for her. The thought that maybe someone cared soothed her as blackness took over.


End file.
